My Happy Ending
by My-x-Little-x-Decoy
Summary: Ahh. It's What-a-sick-masochistic-lion, here. x Please read this.. Yeah.. Summary: Caitlin lives with her two best friends, Seb and Dan, and works for a fancy business. But what happens when she literally falls for the GORGEOUS Aaron? Filled..Cont. inside
1. Chapter 1

Continued Summary: Caitlin lives with her two best friends, Sebastian Spencer and Daniel Paris, and works for a fancy schmancy business. What happens when she literally falls for Aaron Sanchezz, the GORGEOUS guy who kept her from nose diving into the concrete?  
A story full of love, tragedy, hilarity, and romance, this story will make you say "Awwwwww!", cry(maybe), and maybe even possibly piss yourself. x

**-cough- Ahem.. Well, I'm taking a break from my Twilight fanfiction. -gasp- Bite me. -.-' And I'm going to write a NICE, FICTIONAL.. sorta.. GENERAL story. 0.o Please read it. x Please please please please! :D**

My Happy Ending

by My-x-Little-x-Decoy

(AKA What-a-sick-masochistic-lion)

Chapter One

"HOLY CRAP NUGGET!" I screamed, tripping and falling flat on my face in the carpeted hall of the building where I worked. I sighed. This was normal. I was what you should call, "The worlds biggest klutz." I whined into the carpet. It smelled like feet.

"Caitlin! Are you alright?"

Dan bent down infront of me, and I looked up. Daniel Paris.. or Dan as we call him, is _extremely _good-looking, if I do say so myself. He has brown shaggy hair, and blue eyes, and a tongue ring. (Dies) But, he's been my friend for years.

"Aghh.. Just the usual. Almost killing myself." I frowned.

Dan helped me up, and I stumbled some more. He rolled his eyes. I huffed, and tried to fix my hair.

"You are never going to out-grow that, are you?" he asked. His British accent kills me.

"Apparently not, my little Decoy." His nickname is "Decoy" because of our song. Decoy, by Paramore.

He started to say something, when I ran face first into none other than the chest of Sebastian Spencer, my other best friend.

"Yo, bloodsucker. Watch it."

I slapped his arm. "YOU, Sebastian, can STFU."

He grabbed my wrist and playfully smacked my butt with his book. "No thank you."

"At least I haven't attacked stuffed animals and claimed I'm a "Little teapot shjort and sotus,"" I said, smirking. His face lost some color, and he said,

"Are you _ever_ going to drop that?!"

I shook my head. "Nope!"

Seb had blonde hair.. at the moment, that is.. and blue eyes, a left eyebrow pericing, and a double cross tattoo on the inside of his right wrist.

He sighed, and slapped my butt again.

"Will you cut that out?" I asked, annoyed. Dan was cracking up. "Shut up, Daniel."

They both started to laugh. I flipped them off, and went to my office.

I flopped into my chair, and turned on my computer. I hurridly logged into myspace. I checked my messages. As usual, they were comments about my chest. I sighed. Dan always threatened to kick the people who commented like that's asses.

I sighed again, and leaned back in my chair. And.. me being me, of _course_, it tipped backwards, and I bonked my head on the potted plant behind me, and all went black.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Caitlin! Caitlin, wake up! Come on!"

I could immedately tell that was the voice of Dan, and I was probably sprawled across his lap. It always worked that way.

"Eughh.. This is awful possum, dude," I muttered.

"Caitlin!" Dan exclaimed.

I tried to sit up, but two other hands pushed me back into Dan's lap. "You _idiot._ We thought you had fallen out your window or something." That was Seb.

"Ahh. Not that again. It was _one_ time! Stop bringing it up." I was slowly opening my eyes. The first thing I saw, was Dan's head above me, with his hair around his face. "Hi."

"Stop hurting yourself, darling. Please?" Dan asked. He just _happened _ to be like my big brother of whom happens to be way to effing handsome.

I sighed. "Not like I can help it. This is _me_ we're talking about, Decoy. Not you. ME. The walking, talking, klutz. It's like a mental illness or something. I mean, come on!" I kept on blabbing. "Who trips over a cordless ph - " Dan covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Caitlin."

Seb laughed. "Shut _up_, Bloodsucker. Please. For once in my life." Seb was smirking.

"I have. That one time. When _you _knocked me out. With your big-ass butt." I smirked now. He had been bumping into me, cos he was drunk. IMAGINE THAT!! And he knocked me down, and hit me in the head with his ass. (insert rolling on the floor laughing here)

"SHUT UP," he growled. He flicked me in the head. Sometimes his bisexualness showed. Like now.

"God, Seb. Stop acting like a girl," Dan muttered. Seb smacked him upside the head.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe._

_Somebody rip my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Seb threw my phone at me, and it hit Dan.

"Hey! Watch it."

I picked it up. While still having my head in Dan's lap. Which was weird.

"Hello?" My voice sounded weird.

"Caitlin?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes? And who may I ask is calling?" I was confused. I couldn't place the voice.

There was a silence. "It's LOGAN."

I sat up so fast Dan fell backwards, and then so did I. Now _this_ was awkward. And now Seb was rolling across the floor, and slamming into my desk. Ha.

"LOGAN?!" I hadn't heard from Logan in _months._

"Yeah. Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked.

"Good! It's fan - fucking - tastic!" Dan laughed, and I could feel it.

Logan laughed. "Can I talk to Seb for a sec?"

I threw the phone at Seb, and he said, "OW! Damnit. Hello?", and I pulled myself off Dan. This kind of crap always happened.

"God. Attack me why don't you?" Dan said, smiling, and trying to fix his hair.

"Dont' make me rip out your tongue ring, dipass." I threatened to do this a lot. When we were younger, I almost ripped it out.

"Oh, fine."

Seb made this really girly squeal, and me and Dan exchanged looks, and burst into hysterics.

Seb glared. "Logan is going to go out with us tonight, okay?" he said.

"OH! Yeah! That's just fine!" I was grinning, and laughing, and Dan was just laughing.

Ah, man, I love these two guys.

**Ahh. What do you think? It gets more interesting! I swear. x This was just introducing some characters. Well.. review.. :D Please. Please? D:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I heard a few footsteps, and then a loud, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

I quickly sat up, and fell nearly fell off the bed. My hair was everywhere. When I looked up, I saw Seb and Logan's shocked faces. They were both in the doorway of the bedroom.

"What?" I asked, mildly confused.

I heard a slight snore, and turned to see.. none other than Daniel Paris. At least he had clothes on. (Insert O.O)

Seb's eyes were wide. "You were like.. attatched to him." He looked like he had walked in on me doing the nasty or something. Logan was amused.

I sighed. "We were watching a movie.. while getting slightly drunk.. and apparently fell asleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sleep some more." I pulled the covers back up, and lay back next to Dan. He snorted in his sleep, and Seb and Logan left.

God, it wasn't like I had slept with him. Hmph.

I continued to think, and then I guess I slowly drifted off to sleep..

xXxXxXxXxXx

I felt the bed shift, and then I heard, "Agh. What in the..?"

I rolled over, and saw Dan, staring at me. "Dan, we fell asleep last night, cos we're idiots."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. Wait.. where are Seb and Logan?"

I rolled out of bed, and right on to the floor. Dan's head appeared above me.

"Are you al-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine." I got up, and ran into the door, and then made my way to the living room, where Logan was promptly putting Seb's hair into braids with little pink bows. My eyes widened, and I crept back to the room. "Dan, get the camera. Get the one that has video record."

Dan gave me the camera, and I crept back out.

Seb looked mildly pissed, and Logan.. Logan looked like a kid in a candystore.

"Logan Aubrey Marie, what in the hell are you doing to me?" he asked in a very pissy tone.

"I'm.. playing with your hair." She was smirking.

And I was video taping.

"And.. VOILA!" Logan turned him to the mirror. His eyes widened.

His hair was all braided, and sticking out, and it had pink bows everywhere.

"LOGAN! What the FRICK did you do?!" he demanded.

Logan smiled and grabbed the camera off the table. "SAY CHEESE!"

Seb turned, ripped the camera from her hands, and put her in a head lock. Logan bit him. And I was still filming.

"Please?! ONE PICTURE IS ALL I ASK FOR!" she screamed as he tickled her, still in a head lock.

"No way in _hell_ are you getting a picture!" he shouted, still tickling her.

"AHHHHHHH! SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Logan squealed. "Nooooooooo!"

Seb threw her on the couch, and smacked her in the head with a pillow. "You -" smack "- put -" smack "- my hair -" SMACK "- IN PINK! BOWS!" He smacked her about five times.

I finally gave up, and turned off the camera, and bust out laughing. Dan collapsed onto the floor in hysterics, and I was leaning against the wall. Tears were running down my face.

"OH MY GOD!" I was laughing so hard I barely got that out. I looked over to see Seb, pissed.

He stomped off to his room. I stopped laughing.. well.. TRIED.. and followed him.

When I opened his door, he was sitting on his bed, trying to get the bows out. (Insert giggle)

He was muttering under his breath.

"Oh stop it, you're going to rip your hair." I started to remove the bows, and he just sat there, fuming.

I finally got out the thirty bows, and started to unbraid his hair.

"Gah.. why do you all pick on me?" he asked, poking his leg.

"You pick on me more," I said jokingly.

"'Tis true, darling. 'Tis true." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"There we go. Done." His hair was finally unbraided.. but a little.. poofy.

He looked in the mirror. "My hair is all poofy now. Damn."

"Agh. Brb," I said, and went to my bathroom. I dug around until I found my straightener.

I came back to Seb's room, and said, "Voila! Ze straightener shall fix any of your problems." He snorted at my crappy French accent. I plugged in the straightener, and started to straighten his really, really nice hair. God, I love his hair. It's so.. blonde.. Wait a minute.. WHY AM I GOING ON ABOUT HIS HAIR?

**xD The next chapter should be up soon. Danke :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Nooooo! Dannnn!"

Dan was currently sitting on the bottom of my legs, insessnatly tickling my feet. And I was laughing so hard I was sure I was going to pee myself.

"Ahahaha! Oh, Vampy, you are supposed to be STRONG!" He continued to tickle me.

"SEB! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I squealed, clawing at the couch.

Seb came running around the corner, and skidded to a halt, with his eyes wide. "What, in the hell are you _doing _ to her, Dan?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I continued laughing, as Dan said, "I'm torturing her. What does it _look _ like I'm doing to her, mate?" while continuing to tickle my feet.

"Let me go get the camera." Seb took off, and came back with his camera. That JERK. He turned it on, and Dan started to tickle me more.

"I! HATE! YOU! TWO! I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU!" I screamed, trying to get Dan off me. Seb was laughing as he filmed me. We always put this crap on YouTube.

"You love us, and you _know _it," Dan said. He finally stopped, but didn't get off my legs.

I turned so I was on my back, and my legs were all twisted under Dan's butt. His back was to me. I smirked at Seb, and Seb panned in with the camera.

I pretended to breathe a bit harder, and then I reached up, and began to wildly tickle and poke Dan's sides.

"AGH! Noooo! NOT THE POKING AND TICKLING AGAIN!" Dan screamed. I continued to poke and tickle him, and Seb continued the filming.

Dan finally fell off my legs, and dragged himself up onto the chair, gasping for breath. "I hate you, Caitlin."

I sat up. "Payback's a beach, you know?" I cracked up, and Seb turned off the camera.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you two retards again, please."

I sighed. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that we met online first. And that we all happened to run into each other here, now, is it? I never really expected to meet Sebastian Spencer and Daniel Paris in the flesh." I remembered that day.

It was years ago. Considering Seb's now twenty seven, I'm twenty three, and Dan's twenty five. We met when Seb was seventeen, Dan was fifteen, and I was thirteen. The magic of the mall, eh?

"It's all your fault," Seb said, joking. I sat up, and crouched. "Oh, CRAP." Dan got up, too. Time to attack Seb. Woo!

We both sprang, and tackled Seb, and started to tickle him. I laughed manically along with Dan. Seb was screaming like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET OFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Nooooo! Ahhhh!" he whined.

I squeezed the back of his neck, and he squealed. I cackled. It is SO much fun to attack him. I've been doing it for years.

After tickling Seb for five minutes, we had decided to go out and get wasted. At a karaoke bar. Wonderful.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Danke," I said to the bartender who handed me another Mojito. Woo! Alcohol!

"Caaaaaiiiitlinnnnnn!" Dan called for me, dragging Seb around. I wandered around the counter to where we were seated. And almost killed myself in my skinny jeans.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah?" I asked, slightly buzzed.

"Dude! You have to go sing, and sing our song. Seb doesn't believe that you can sing it goodly..ness," Dan said.

"I-" Seb hiccuped "-do not believe the hot British guy." Seb was soooo drunk.

"Woo! I gonna sing "Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecoyyyyyyyyyyy!"" I squealed. I wobbled over to the DJ, and asked, "Can you do "Decoy"-" hiccup "-by Paramore?"

"Sure thang, sweet cheeks," he replied, handing me a microphone.

I wobbled up to the stage, and the guitar started.

"Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be..

Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me."

I opened the song sorta wobbly, but I got into it better.

"Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late, pretty soon you won't remember a thing

And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing,

Your heart's been wasted on me."

The chorus started.

"Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh"

"You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you

My little decoy

Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through

I'm using you, my little decoy

My little decoy"

Dan was jumping up with the song, and Seb looked dumbfounded. HA.

"Live your life inside a dream

Time is changing everything

Forgetting all the memories

And I'm forced into to you just cause you're into me

Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late

When I'm gone you won't remember a thing

But I can't stay and you know I won't wait

I was gone from the very first day.

Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you

My little decoy

Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through

I'm using you, my little decoy"

Here came my favorite part.

"I'm not sorry at all

Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no

I won't be sorry at all

Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no

I'd do it over again.."

There was a guitar solo.

"Don't look so blue, my little decoy!

You should've seen right through, my little de_coy_!

You've never been so used, my little decoy!

As I'm using you, my little decooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!"

I ended the song, and sorta fell off the stage in a way, and crashed right into Dan. Well, there goes my cerebellum.

**Sorry it's so short. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dan," I whined before heaving into the toilet. Ugh, I hate hangovers!

Dan meandered into the bathroom, and held my hair back.

Dan was the ONLY one who didn't seem to EVER get hangovers! DAMN HIM!!

He rubbed my neck while I heaved Pomegranate Mojitos and white wine coolers into the toilet.

After I had finished barfing my guts out, Dan handed me a washcloth so I could wash my face.

I slid onto the floor. "Eugh. Aw_ful_ possum, Dan. Kill me. NOW."

Dan sat by me and rubbed my head. I put my head on his knee.

"I hate you, Decoy. I REALLY hate you. You hangoverless rattard!" Ahh. I was being too loud.

"Ah, you love me, even though I'm a hangoverless bastard," he said, as I heaved again. I flipped him off, and continued.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, this was SO not working. Seb's stupid orange juice supreme whatever thingy SUCKED BUTT with my hangover.

But, I still downed the whole thing.

Seb was feeling MUCH better. OF COURSE! _I_ have to suffer. SCREW that.

I slid off the stool and lay down on the couch.

Seb and Dan were GOD KNOWS WHERE, and, at the moment, I didn't really care where.

Within ten minutes I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Yay!

xXxXxXxXxXx

My pillow was moving. AGH! MY PILLOW WAS MOVING! MY PILLOW WAS MO- wait. Pillows don't move.

AHH! My foot pillow was moving too! WTF?

I sat, well, propped up onto my elbow, My head had been on Dan, and my feet on Seb.

I had been in between them when I had fallen asleep last night. I turned my head, and giggled when I saw that Seb sorta kinda had his head on Dan's shoulder.

Dan was one-hundred percent straight..I think.. (SMIRK) but still. Awwehh. We all knew Dan was hot.. And Sebbums thought so too. (AGH. DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

I sighed, and lay back down, and closed my eyes. It was WAY too fricken' early to wake up on a Saturday.

I fell back asleep with my two best friends, of whom I'll love forever.

AGH. Okay, so, next chapter may have some diff. POVs. And I'm sorry it's so short.. XD I was in a hurry so you didn't KILL ME! x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa oh oh._

Yeah, when you're physically incapable of walking like _I_ am, never sing and walk at the same time. _Ever._

I tripped on a rock, and instead of face planting into the rocky cement, two warm hands wrapped around the top of my arms. Two very large hands.

I looked up from his very buff chest, which was straining through a tight black muscle tee, and was met by the most beautiful pair of light brown eyes I have _ever _seen_._ I lowered my gaze to two very full lips. Two very kissable lips. I swallowed.

He let go of my arms, like he had just noticed he was still holding them.

I was blushing.

"Uhm, I'm Aaron Sanchezz," he said. AHH. Even his VOICE is sexy. DAMN HIM.

I held out my hand. "I..uh, I'm Caitlin Spencer." (Okay, I happen to have the same last name as two of my friends. Bite me.)

He smiled, and I melted. "Nice to meet you, Caitlin. Are you alright, by the way?"

I was silent for a minute. "Uhm, yeah. I am. I.. I was wondering.. Would you like to go to lunch with me? It's the least I could do for you for saving my face," I said. Oh, God, what in the name of all that is unholy have I just done?

He smiled, and his eyes glowed. "Sure."

My heart palpitated. What the hell?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**LUNCH**

Ahh. He was smiling.

"So, where to, Caitlin?" Aaron asked.

"Erm.. uh..," I stuttered like a complete idiot, "I don't know. You decide."

He took my hand lightly in his.

We ended up walking to _Olive Garden_, and having a very lengthy conversation. I found out that he was twenty right, and was born on July 26, and that his favorite color happened to be navy, which was the color of the shirt I was wearing.

He found out that I was twenty three, was born on June 15, and my favorite color.. MAIN favorite color was either purple or black.

We were sitting in the booth discussing.. skittles, of all things.. when my phone rang.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from_

_Right and I'll show you_

_What I can be_

Ahh! It was SEB!

**AARON POV**

Her brown eyes widened as her phone belted "Savin' Me."

She picked it up. "Hello?"

Caitlin held the phone away from her ear as it shouted.

"GAH! SEB! SHUT UP!" she yelled at the phone.

Seb? A guy?

I distinctly heard a, "Where in the name of GOD ARE YOU?!"

She looked up at me. "Seb, uh, give me a minute."

I quirked my eyebrow.

"I won't know if this is a.. lunch.. or.." she trailed off.

"A date?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that." She blushed. Gah! NO BLUSHING!

"..I think of it as a date, considering this IS what you do on a date." Aside from the freaky screaming phone calls.

She brought the phone back up to her ear. "I'm on a date."

Silence.

"Who with?" the phone asked.

"AGH! Seb, give me the damned phone!" a new voice in the phone screamed.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GIVING YOU THIS PHONE, DAN!"

Her eyes widened. What the HELL?

There were loud bangs from the phone, and then the voice who had asked for the phone said, "Caitlin?"

"Yes, Dan?" Her eyes were still wide.

"Who are you on a date with?"

"Aaron Sanchezz. He kinda saved my life," she explained.

I smirked. All I did was catch her as she tripped.

She looked up at me again.

Her eyes were sparkling.

**CAITLIN POV**

"Oh, imagine YOU needing saved," Dan joked.

"Argh!" Seb said. I heard a smack, and Seb was all, "AAGH!"

"Damn Seb. He has a hard head." I cracked up.

"Dan, I have to go. ILY, and I'll be home soon."

"ILY too," he said, and hung up, but not before I head Dan say, "AHH!"

Aaron looked suspicious. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Seb and Dan are my two best friends and I live with them," I explained.

"Ohh. Right. Hey, you ready?" he asked.

We walked back to the parking garage of which I had tripped in front of.

We walked to his car.

Oh.

MY.

GOD!!

My eyes widened.

Porche. Porcheporcheporche. PORCHE!

"You. Drive. Porche?" I muttered incoherently.

He nodded, and opened the door for me. I fell into the car. Literally.

By the time we were pulling out, I had the radio on, and was singing at the top of my lungs to "I Kissed a Girl."

Aaron was smirking at me. "You like this song, huh?" he asked, still smirking.

"Yes, yes I do!" I continued singing, and didn't really give a damn that I had just met Aaron not more than three hours ago.

We finally stopped outside the apartment complex.

I looked up at the window of our apartment, and saw that Seb had his face pressed to the glass. He was practically droolling over Aaron's silver Porche 911 Turbo. HA!

His drool-face turned into rage. The, "SHE gets to ride in the PORCHE and I DON'T?!" face.

I stufk out my tongue.

Aaron laughed. His laugh was fascinating.

I smiled.

"Would you mind if I called you?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I wouldn't mind at all," I said, smiling. I set my phone to where you put in your number, and he handed me his side-kick.

Ahh! Nice phone, too. I typed in my number, and took a picture and set it to my name.

He did the same thing with my Envy.

"Oh! Pick your ring tone," I told him.

"You do the same." His hand brushed mine as he handed me his phone back, and an electric shock ran through me.

I flipped through his songs, and picked "That's What you Get" by Paramore.

He handed me my phone, and took his. He lookedat the song, and smirked.

I looked at his and smirked back. He had picked "Whatever You Like" by T.I. I looked up, and, for the first time all day, I realized he had two diamonds in his ears. Gah. It only made him hotter.

I moved to opend the door, and he said, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright," I said, smiling. I would be looking forward to that call.

I tripped out of the car, and shut the door.

Aaron waited for me to go inside the building before speeding off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I fumbled with the elevator and got it setting up to the top floor.

I looked at the picture Aaron took, and almost fainted.

He had set it to black and white, and.. GAH. (Picture on profile)

I had to _actually_ wipe my mouth.

I opened the door to our apartment, when I heard another, "AGH!"

I flung the door open to see Dan sitting on Seb, and beating him with a pillow.

I _cracked_ up, and collapsed against the door.

Dan smacked Seb one more time, and stood, while Seb was left, panting on the floor. HA. (XDDD)

I finally stopped laughing, and Dan had sat me down on the couch beside him, while we waited for blondie to join us.

Seb sat up. "WHY DID _YOU _ GET TO RIDE IN THE _PORCHE_?!"

I cracked up again. "Because, _AARON _ owns the Porche, DIPASS!"

Dan then asked, "Is he cute? Is he a perv? A jerk? A douche? Do I need to go kick his ass?" GOD, Dan. STOP with the uppers.

"He's gorgeous, no, no, _no, _NO!" I pulled out my phone, and showed Dan the pictures. His eyes widened.

Seb attacked the couch. "LEMME SEE!" He is so GAY sometimes. Well, half gay..

I showed it to him. "Ew." I hit him with a pillow, and he fell off the couch. "Ahh! You little!"

Dan ignored him. "Nice.. he's got EARRINGS?"

I frowned. "They make him hotter, you idiot," I explained.

_Stacks on deck,_

_Patrone on ice._

_We can pop bottles all _

_Night. Baby you can_

_Have whatever you-_

I picked up my phone.

"Hey," Aaron said.

I almost squealed. It had only been an hour.

Seb and Dan immediately knew it had to be "Porche Man."

"Hey," I said back, going to my room. I turned on my laptop and went to my e-mail.

"Okay, I _know_ we just met and all, but I really wanted to hear your voice," Aaron said, like he was admitting a weakness.

"Aww. I wanted to hear yours, too, actually. I forgot.. What's your e-mail address?"

He was silent. "Okay, SAY. NOTHING!" he said before continuing. "It's my cousins account, okay?"

"Okay."

He told em the name, and I almost lost it. Wow.

"Get on Yahoo Messenger," I told him. "I sent a request."

A few minutes later, his name was on my list.

"Well, I'll talk to you in a minute," he said, and he hung up.

Not more than one hundred twenty seconds later, "Aaron: hi XD" popped up on my screen.

Caitlin: XD Beware! I have a large over use-age of smileys. I named my two favorite ones. XD is Jared, and x is Jed.

Aaron: wow . O.o XD

Caitlin: Oh, hah. If you're going to be my friend, get used to the weirdness.

Aaron: will have to do, cos i most certainly want to be your friend . :)

Caitlin: YAY!

The conversation went on and on and on.

I jumped about ten feet high when Dan said, "Dinner's ready," in my ear.

My chair fell backwards. And Dan ended up catching the back of it.

Aaron: Caitlin ?

Dan pushed my chair back up, and patted my shoulder.

Caitlin: -gasps for air-

Aaron: wat happened ?

Caitlin: Dan had to save me.

Aaron: why ?

Caitlin: I tipped over my chair.

Aaron: R u ok ?

Aww. He's so sweet.

Caitlin: Mmhm.

We talked until about one am. And that was when, I decided to say,

Caitlin: Aaron.. what's your address? And.. can I come over? XD

Aaron: O.o Okay . XD

He gave me his address, and I grabbed my keys, and snuck out of the apartment.

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!HHHH!HH!HH!HH! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, twenty seven hits, and no reviews. -.-' It takes ONE minute to review, people!**

Chapter Seven

**SEB POV**

There was a crash in the living room. "Agh! Damnit," came the voice of Caitlin. What in the hell was she doing in the living room at one am?

I grabbed my shirt, and opened my bedroom door.

She was bent over in front of the closet, apparently searching for her shoe. Why?

She said something very obscene when one of my coats fell on her.

I snuck back into my room and put on my shoes.

By the time I got out there again, she was getting her wedge sneaker things on.

Caitlin opened the door and it hit her in the face. I tried to keep my face straight and not laugh while she muttered and stepped out. I snorted. She was _so_ uncoordinated.

I grabbed the keys to my car, and followed her. I watched her trip into the elevator - literally - and press the lobby button.

By the time I was at the bottom of the stairs, I had to hide, or she'd see me.

She passed by, and when she opened the door to leave, the door hit her again.

No wonder she was always so _late_.

I got in my car, and followed her to another apartment building.

..PORCHE.

There was a PORCHE in the parking lot.

PORCHE MAN! She's going to see PORCHE MAN! Whoa. At one thirty am? And she _just_ met him. COUGH.

**CAITLIN POV**

I opened the door to my Volvo, and promptly fell out of the car. GAH.

I tried to walk in my wedge heels up to the door, but practically fell most of the way. I know. It's so sad. (XD)

I didn't even have to knock.

Aaron opened the door as I tripped on the last step. I, of course, collided with his chest.

"You're _that_ happy to see me, eh?" he joked. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up, you jock." I had found out that he used to play football.

He sighed. "Jock hater."

"Pshht."

He closed the door behind me, and we went to the living room.

The whole brownstone was his. Woo!

I flopped onto his big leather couch. Ahh. Comfy.

Aaron laughed at me as I literally sank into the couch.

He had to pull me out.

I spied some Uno cards. AH! UNO!

"You have UNO!?" I asked enthusastically.

He nodded. "You wanna play?"

"Yeah! WOOO!"

About thirty minutes later, we were on the couch, playing Uno.

I put down a skip in each color, then a reverse in each, and then a draw four. "I pick red." He had no red. And I had two cards left.

"Oh, I hate you," he said, drawing four, and giving him a total of twenty cards. Coughlosercough.

He put down one red, and five greens. Stupid number five.

..YAY NUMBER FIVE! I had a yellow skip and a yellow five. WOOT.

I plopped my cards down. "I WIN!"

Aaron rolled his eyes as I danced next to the coffee table. _Of course _I tripped and landed on him. _Of course _at that moment, I decided to _also_knock myself out on the lamp.

_DAMNED FURNITURE!_

**Elloo. XD please please please review! I'll give you a cookie! And the Cullen's will hug you. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah. Review? Cookie for you if you do. :)**

Chapter Eight

**CAITLIN POV**

Oh. MY GOD. My head _hurts_. OW.

I opened my eyes, and saw that the light was filtering in through the blinds.

I sat up, and an ice pack fell to the floor. I was on the couch.

I turned my head - OW - and found Aaron, asleep in the recliner. Aww.

I sneezed, and Aaron sat bolt upright.

"I am _so_sorry," he started.

"Aaron!" I yelled, trying to cut him off. "Aaron! It's _fine_. I do this on a daily basis." Which was _completely_true. Sad enough.

He still looked like he thought it was his fault, somehow.

I stood up, and walked over to him. I grabbed the corners of his mouth and turned them up. "Smile!"

He smirked. "You're such a dork," he said.

I laughed. "Point?"

He thought for a minute.

"Don't strain yourself, Aaron," I teased.

"Oh, shut up," he laughed.

"Neverrr!" I shouted, drawing out the "r".

"Yesss!" He started to tickle my sides, and I began to giggle hysterically. I landed on Aaron, and he continued to tickle me.

"You've never been so used as I am using you,

Abusing you, my little decoy!"

"Aaron, that's my phone!" I giggled. I stood up, and tried to get to my phone, which was on the other side of the couch.

T tripped over Aaron's foot - Oh, like that was so unexpected - and twisted on my ankle.

"Agh! Damnit!" I landed on the floor, and dragged myself to my phone.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, getting up on the couch. Aaron had gone to get me some ice.

"so, I heard about your little escape last night, Caitlin," Dan said. "Porche man, eh?"

"Shut up, Dan." Aaron came back out with a bad of ice, and put it on my foot. "Aaron!" I shouted. AGH. Cold.

:Am I interrupting something?" Dan asked warily. In the background, I heard Seb say, "You _better_not be interrupting something!"

"No, he put ice on my foot. I fell."

"IMAGINE that! You, falling," Dan teased.

"Shut up, you little sod!" I said.

"Oh, going British on me now, are you?" he joked.

"Do you want me to go _french_on you?"

"No thank you, madamemoselle. Just wonder when you'll be home."

"Soon. Can't do much with a sprained ankle, now, can I?"

"'Kay. See you then. Love you."

"Love you too, even if you're a tard," I said, and hug up.

"I am sorr - " I cut Aaron off.

"WHAT did I say about that? It's _my_fault. Me, the one who can't walk across a flat surface without finding _something_to trip over."

He sighed. "Fine. Let's get you home, okay?"

I tried to stand, but I screamed in pain. "Agh!"

All of a sudden, I was airborne. "Holy crow!" Aaron had put my purse and shoes on my lat, and walked out of the house.

We got several stares as we walked to my Volvo S60 R.

He set me down, and held onto my waist as he opened the door. He set me on the leather seat, and shut the door.

The other door opened, and he climbed in, and stuffed the keys into the ignition.

"I'll jog home," he said, cutting me off.

"Oh, fine."

Ten or so minutes later, I was being carried up to my apartment. Wonderful. I can't WAIT for Seb and Dan's reactions to THIS.

**Shazam. XD New chappie. REVIEW.**


End file.
